Ice Drops
by Alice2mr
Summary: Little stories about that certain cold guy and that certain blue haired girl.
1. Find you again

**_Find you again ~_**

It was the 22th of December. The night was as cold as it should be in winter. The street lamps were glooming and a blue haired girl was walking slowly in the street.

The clock tower struck seven.

There were a lot of people in the streets, alter all it was Christmas time. Everybody run somewhere, to _someone_.

The girl sighed. It was two years ago. The man whom she loved, left behind her two years ago. It was an ordinary day, just like the others when he left. After that, every day seemed to be… greyer and greyer.

She watched the colorful figures and toys in the show-window. There were a pretty good atmosphere; the children were having fun in the little shop. They were laughing and running around their mom, who didn't rebuke them at this time. She just smiled warmly and caressed one of her little son's head. They were together.

The blue haired girl sighed again. _Why him? Why he was sent away from her? Why he didn't run away from the military conscription?_ She knew, he never escaped from his duty for the homeland. He was an amazing man. Honest, loyal, caring and he was her everything.

It was hard. Very hard to let him go. But the girl was strong and didn't let him know how much she cried when she come to know he's gonna leave. She didn't let him know how much she missed him in the cold nights in their bed without him. In the letters, which she had written to him, she always let him know the most important things about her life in Moscow, asked how he was and where he were at that time. Never mentioning the cold she felt without him. The weather wasn't always this freezing. Only _she_ felt cold. Inside.

He left in winter, a cold night like this.

The winter was followed by spring, but she saw everything like through a window.

She just got use to it. To feel alone _again_.

She didn't really had friends, she always lived in her own world. The day when she decided to go out and go skating, that was their first meet. She was bowled over on the ice, but he caught her and helped her up. He was a little serious at first sight, but she didn't mind. They talked and met more and more and get closer and closer.

He brought her light into her life. He showed her how to laugh, how to feel, how to _live._ She can't forget him. Never ever. She never gonna give up the hope. The hope that he would be in her life again. The hope that he one day return to her.

He was almost running, he was walking the fastest as he could. It was already dark. The crowd seemed to be endless, everybody chatting and phoning. It was hard to recognize someone. He looked over again. He knew she wouldn't be here. The streets were noisy and full of people. Colorful lights everywhere. He got out of the crowd and he stopped next to the park. He took a deep breath. His breath seemed like smoke in the cold night.

She was sleeping when he left her. Her light blue locks crossed her face and she turn to her left side in her sleep. She tried to hug something and when she found nothing but his pillow, he could see she frown her beautiful eyebrows in disappointment. He carefully got up from their bed and put on his clothes. He couldn't say her good bye. He had to leave her while she closing her blue eyes. He knew he couldn't leave her alone if she was awake. The blunette shivered so he covered her with his blanket. He could've been looking her like this for hours. Her shapely figure, her long dark lashes, her light pink lips. He leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek. He turned over and get out of their home without looking back. If he would have done that, he couldn't leave the house, _her_. _He looked up to the sky._

They were married about four years ago. They were very young but somehow both of them know without hesitate that they have future with each other. They lived in a little flat, but it never bothered them, they were fine with that. She always wanted to be a mother and she thought it would be the right time to have children. If only he would be here…. _She looked up to the sky._

He recognized her immediately. She was standing next to a street lamp watching the stars. He hasn't seen in his life as much as beautiful woman like her. He slowly walked to her. The girl slowly turned her face in his direction and when she recognized him too, her eyes widen and she just stood motionless. A little smile spread across his face.

When he reached her, she looked every inch of his beautiful face and touched lightly his cheek like she can't believe he is real. When her fingertips touched his chin a flood of emotions hit her. A warm feeling spread across in her pounding heart.

"I can't believe that you are here" She said still with that enchant look in her face and she looked into his dark eyes. Her heart raced like she had been running thousands of kilometers for know.

He didn't say anything but leaned closer and touched her lips with his. He kissed her softly and needy and the girl felt like she is melting. Fire run over in his veins and finally he didn't feel _cold_ anymore.

"I'm here with you now" He whispered to her lips and the girl shivered in happiness to his familiar deep voice. He kissed her more times and he stroke into her hair and pulled her closer behind her neck to deepen their kiss. As if she waking up, she kissed him back and their kiss grew more passionate, if it that possible.

"I missed you so much" he murmured between kisses and leaned her to the street lamp behind them. It seemed like they forget about everything; if just the two of them would be in the street.

The snow was falling in big flakes and the lamps are glowing and all felt just right. To be with each other. The feeling of tranquility. The feeling of peace. The feeling of love. Oh, they were burning in themselves. They forget the cold inside of them. They become together again.

"Let's go home" He smoothed her cheek with his lips.

"Hmm" she buried her face into his neck. As they hugging each other she felt like she never want to unfold from his hug. "It's just feels so right" she whispered.

"But you're cold. You're shivering" he laughed softly and he caressed her back and arms to help her warm up a bit.

"I don't want to go home yet" she sighed and smiled when he fold his arms around her waist and look deeply into her eyes.

"I wanna make love to you, Juvia. I missed your warmth so much…" His voice was husky and when she heard him like that she started to feel hot inside again.

"Then we should really go" She smiled at him mischievously and she unfold his embrace. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him again and kissed her with such passion she has to grab his coat's collar to stay in her feet. They stay like this for a while, but then they went _home_.

They hold hands and laugh together like he has never gone away. Everything became right that not-so-ordinary cold snowy night.

 _~ The End ~_

* * *

 _ **Hey, hope you like this little one shot! I'm working on the next chapter of CRIM, no worries! =^.^=**_

 _ **Happy Holiday to everyone! xxx**_


	2. Streets

**_Hey guys! This is just a tiny little idea, but I probably continue it if something come to my mind:))_**

 ** _Actually I wrote the CRIM's next chapter a loong-long time ago, I just have to translate it to english. Well...I swear I'll do it!_**

 ** _And I'm sooo excited about my new idea, this is one of my favourite AU, I'm working on that too, I hope you'll like it! Love you guys, thanks for supporting me, it's really means a lot! \o/_**

* * *

She was sitting on the stairs in front of the huge building where the no name punk-rock band's concert was taken place. Juvia loved this kind of music, but not that trash what they had been playing.

She took a sip from her cigarette. The fume was flying up like a skinny ghost in the cold night. It was dark but the city just woke up recently. She really liked the bustle, the crowd; everything about New York City.

 _The very first place where you can feel alone, without being alone. Very impressive._ She always said.

So there was her, watching the moving cars like she saw something extremely exciting about them. It was about 11 p.m. but it seemed like the people never want to sleep.

"What are you think about?" she heard a deep voice. She turned her head that way and saw two black steel toe boots right next to her. When her glance wandered upper she saw a raven black haired guy standing in dark jeans and black leather jacket. He watched the same direction as her a few seconds ago. He didn't zip the zipper so she could see his white plane shirt. Not any band logo. He was wearing a cross in his neck which at the same time looked like a little sword.

"Just the usual things. Life, death and dullness." She answered while she looked to the traffic again.

"Can I join to you?" but he didn't wait for the answer, he took a sit next to her. He took his own cigarette out from his jacket's pocket.

"Fire?" but she didn't wait for his answer; she took her lighter out from her jeans pocket. He smirked and put the cigarette into his mouth before he leaned closer to the girl, so she could light it.

"Thanks" he murmured and exhaled the fume. In the opposite side of the road, somebody tried to steal a man's valet, but he noticed it in time, and started to shout after the escaping thief. His voice lost in the city's noise.

"Your necklace. Is it real?" she asked.

"Yeah. Made from silver. Pretty real." He answered and turned his head a little to her direction. Their cigarettes slowly became shorter and shorter.

"Is it real?" he asked after a few silent seconds.

"What?" She asked back and let her cigarette's ash fell into the stone step.

"Your hair" he grinned, still watching the busy street.

"Sucker" she said but she laughed softly. They were in silence again.

"I'm Gray" he said suddenly. She eyed him again.

"Don't worry, you're not that boring" she smirked and he gave her a real smile at the first time.

"That was a good one. But I mean my name is Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

"I see. That's…" She slowly looked up to the sky watching the stars like she could find the right word in them or something.

"Strange?" he asked and frowned.

"Nope. More like…unique." She said finally, and looked into his dark eyes. They smiled at each other then turned to the street again and sank into their thoughts.

He saw his mates coming out from the building so he got up.

"Can I see ya sometime?" he looked down to the girl.

"Do you believe in fate?" she looked up to him.

"Should I?"


End file.
